


Very nicesies

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very nicesies, indeed.





	Very nicesies

Our story begins in a hidden cupboard somewhere near The Hogwarts Kitchens, on their time off Dobby and Winky are on a date.

Winky smiled. "This is alls very nicesies, Dobby."

Dobby blushed. "I dids it alls for yousies, my dear."

Winky said, "Wells, I ams very honureds."

Dobby told her, "I thinks that I loves yousies more thans anyone I've evers loved beforesies."

Winky gasped. "Evens Harry Potter?"

Dobby chuckled and then grinned. "Evens Harry Potter."


End file.
